Alas of Miseria, Ulciscere, and Mortem
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Amberfall, the medicine cat of ShadowClan, is mates with Cinderstorm, a warrior of her Clan. When Cinderstorm hears of a prophecy involving her mate, the gray she-cat decides to kill Amberfall instead of proving her innocence. All because of Amberfall's wings. Her black coal wings of misery, revenge, and death.


Amberfall bounded in the direction of a familiar gray she-cat with a tabby tail, her amber orbs radiating with love and a purr rising from her throat. The gray she-cat with the tabby tail distinguished her and she smiled brilliantly, her yellow orbs gleaming. They both purred loudly as the medicine cat head butted her love, the warrior licking her head and rubbing her skull across Amberfall's check, turning to face her and twining tails. "How are you doing, love?" She murmured sweetly, licking her ears.

The dark brown she-cat hummed and she whispered, "I'm good, Cinderstorm." Amberfall sighed dejectedly. "But I can't go to the gathering tonight so Redwing is going to fill in for me."

Cinderstorm pulled away, admiring her black coal wings as she queried, "Why do you have to stay?"

The dark brown medicine cat blinked her warm amber eyes and clarified, "Foxpaw 's whitecough is getting worse and might turn into greencough and I don't want to keep Redwing there to treat her when it would be his first time at the gathering with his full name." The gray she-cat with the tabby tail nodded, understanding.

"Very well," Cinderstorm meowed, touching her snout to hers. "Will you run with me before I go?"

* * *

Amberfall padded back into camp, a spring in her step. Her oral cavity held a bundle of catmint, but that wasn't what made her joyful. The run was Cinderstorm was spectacular and the she-cat couldn't remember when her wings were spread broad and the tips curled flawlessly, brushing through the heavens effortlessly, for her mate allowed her to fly instead of run.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Amberfall disappeared into the den and dropped the bundle with the rest of the catmint, flicking her tail to the red tabby tom that crouched by a sleeping russet she-cat. "Redwing, you're going to the gathering, I can stay here and monitor Foxpaw."

Redwing blinked and beamed gleefully. "Thank you, Amberfall! I'll tell you all about it when I come back!" With those parting words, the tom raced out of the medicine cat den and to the group.

The dark brown she-cat purred, pleased to see her apprentice in such high spirits. Turning to Foxpaw, Amberfall crouched down and checked the ailing apprentice's vitals.

* * *

Cinderstorm padded after her fellow ShadowClan Clanmates, her gray legs and paws were very tender after that magnificent race with Amberfall. Her yellow eyes glowed jubilantly as she leaped onto the tree bridge and scrambled after the others, scenting cats from WindClan and RiverClan. The gray she-cat flicked her tabby tail and she padded over to the left side of the clearing with a few of her Clanmates, not feeling in the chatting mood.

But atlas, that was not to be. A mottled ginger-brown tom padded over to Cinderstorm, his green eyes shining as the tom sat down next to the gray she-cat. "Hello, Cinderstorm," he purred, flashing a smile at her.

Cinderstorm groaned and sighed, "Why hello, Sunpelt. Shouldn't you be up with the other deputies? I'm sure Littlestar will be wondering why you are not up there and here with her warriors."

Sunpelt sniffed and smirked. "Ah, but ThunderClan isn't here yet and she allowed me to hang around until they showed, you know how generous Littlestar is."

Cinderstorm growled and turned her back onto the deputy, smirking as the scent of ThunderClan flooded in the air. Hearing an irritated hiss from the tom behind her, the gray she-cat spotted Sunpelt dart over to the others out of the corner of her eye. Sighing in relief, she turned and faced the four leaders: Littlestar of ShadowClan, Mottlestar of WindClan, Cloudystar of RiverClan, and Aspenstar of ThunderClan.

The gray warrior then frowned, listening to the cats murmur around her, for all were confused why the four leaders were huddled on the tree, whispering softly. Littlestar raised her head first and yowled, "Cats of all Clans! Listen here to the new prophecy sent by StarClan!" She nodded down to the medicine cats.

Cinderstorm noticed how Redwing glared at Mosspool of ThunderClan, Featherwhisker of RiverClan, and Goldenrain of WindClan. Being the oldest medicine cat, they allowed Goldenrain to stand, her golden tabby fur slick and shiny. Parting her jaws, she rumbled, "From the falling ambers that descend on wings is the destruction of the big four."

"Amberfall is going to destroy the Clans!" Featherwhisker howled, sending all the cats there into panic and anger.

Redwing snarled, "Amberfall is the sweetest medicine cat! She wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone any cat!" Desperation clawed its way into its voice so it weaved through every word that left his orifice.

Cinderstorm listened; her fury was soon being replaced by comprehending. _That makes sense… _The gray she-cat thought, the fury for her mate drowning out the sounds around her. _Amberfall's black coal wings… that means the Dark Forest… she is going to kill all the Clans… _She felt her heart shattered into billions of tiny shards, blurring her eyes. _I loved her… I loved her so much…_

"I can stop her!" The cry flew out of her mouth before Cinderstorm realized what she was saying. "Amberfall is like a sister to me, that way I can destroy her wings!" Redwing stared at Cinderstorm in horror, his last shred of hope gone as the she-cat spoke.

"Yes! Cinderstorm can do it!" Sunpelt cried, leaping to his paws, glad the cats quieted down once Cinderstorm spoke.

"Cinderstorm! Cinderstorm! Cinderstorm!" The gray she-cat was aghast when the Clans chanted her name, and the wee shred of worry was gone.

Curling her lips into a sneer, Cinderstorm bellowed, "I will save the Clans from her destruction!"

* * *

Amberfall padded out into the forest for a stroll at dawn, after she made sure the cats from the gathering were okay and she caught some slumber. Unknown about to her, Amberfall was being followed by a small patrol. In the lead was a slender gray she-cat with a tabby tail, a mottled ginger-brown tom, a black-and-white she-cat, and a thick mottled black tom.

Cinderstorm flicked her tail and whispered, "I'll attack first, but stay out of earshot, in case she tries to curse us or sees you." They nodded and the gray she-cat darted off, stalking an oblivious Amberfall.

* * *

The dark brown she-cat grinned and purred when her mate padded over, the tabby tail flicking and yellow eyes narrowed. "Hello, Cinderstorm. Is everything okay?"

Cinderstorm stared at Amberfall and curled her lips back into a sneer. "Just fine once I'm done with you."

Amberfall stepped back, amber orbs wide in alarm. Before she could say anything, Cinderstorm leaped forward, crushing her mate and tearing viciously at the wings, sending feathers and blood flying as Amberfall let out a bloodcurdling wail, the pain sharp and intense as it blazed through her body.

"Why?" Amberfall wailed as her mate slowed down, Cinderstorm's yellow orbs blazing with revulsion and rage.

"Because if I don't, you will destroy the Clans!" Cinderstorm screeched, grabbing the left black coal wing in her paws and clamping down with her teeth, ignoring the shrieks from Amberfall, and ripped down to the tail.

Amberfall's yowls rose higher as blood spluttered everywhere, drenching the ground, her fur, and her former mate. Cinderstorm glowered down at her, holding one blood soaked, black coal wing in her maw. Amberfall's vision kept going to black as her body was shocked by the fierce flames of agony. Where her left wing was, now was replaced by a large, deep gash with blood gushing out, and a stumpy hollow bone at her shoulder, the feathers gone. Staring up at her former love with shattered eyes, Amberfall rasped, "No… I wasn't the villain…"

But Cinderstorm would hear none of it as she tore off the right black coal wing.

* * *

It turns out that Sunpelt, Badgerfur, and Marshfoot didn't need to do anything at all to finish off Amberfall or to aid Cinderstorm. For when the gray she-cat tore off the former medicine cat's wings, Amberfall died from the shock and blood loss.

Cinderstorm raised her head, muzzle dripping with blood as well as her chest and paws. "Amberfall is dead!" She cried. "I have gotten rid of the evil that plagued the Clans!" Sunpelt, Badgerfur, and Marshfoot cheered for their Clanmate and the four raced back to the ShadowClan camp, the gray she-cat with the tabby tail dragging along the two, once beautiful, black coal wings from her former mate.

* * *

Amberfall cracked open her amber orbs, seeing she rested at the border of a lush, beautiful starry forest, and a sinister, gloomy, black forest with no moon nor stars, just emptiness and dead trees and brush. Standing, the she-cat completely ignored the starry forest, her new wings folded at her side, ragged and scarred. Smirking, the dark brown she-cat stalked into the Dark Forest, tail and head raised high as she designed her vengeance.

* * *

Moons had passed since the murdering of Amberfall, and the Clans never saw four cats plotting to overthrow the leaders. But Amberfall saw this, and fed them evil thoughts and plans as part of her retaliation, making sure StarClan kept their noses away.

After feeding the four cats more plans, the dark brown she-cat stalked toward the StarClan border, her amber orbs narrowed and blazing with insane hilarity. Suddenly, she veered away and into a small puddle, disappearing from the dead world and into the living, but as a haunt, and making sure all but one could notice her.

* * *

Cinderstorm walked through the ShadowClan territory, her pawsteps light and showing she had no guilt for what she did moons before. That made Amberfall feel even more enraged, her claws digging into the marsh. "Cinderstorm," the haunt breathed sweetly, getting the gray she-cat's attention and causing her to turn.

The warrior lashed her tail nervously and she bellowed, "Who goes there?"

Laughter filled the air and a voice jeered, "Ah, you memorize me, my love. After all I gave you… you destroy me…"

Cinderstorm's yellow orbs widened and she hissed, "No, you're dead, Amberfall!"

Amberfall stalked forward, cackling with lunacy. "Yes, in a way. So you can't kill me again." Her amber orbs narrowed, blazing with fury. "And I'm here for my payback."

The gray she-cat whipped around and shot off, her fur on end and her yellow eyes large with panic, her heart thumping and beating and stuttering swiftly. "I was the hero in the prophecy!" Amberfall screeched. "I was to destroy four cats that were going to kill off the Clans! Now you are too late!" The dark brown she-cat stretched out her ragged, scarred wings and shot forward, bowling into Cinderstorm and knocking the warrior to the ground, pinning her.

"Amberfall, please, don't do this!" Cinderstorm wailed, struggling, sealing her eyes.

The dark brown, former medicine cat would have none of it. "You murdered me!" She roared. "I was your mate! And you murdered me!" Amberfall unsheathed her claws and lashed them across Cinderstorm's pretty face, causing the warrior to cry out in pain. "And that pain is nothing to what you did to me!" Amberfall howled.

Suddenly, the dark brown she-cat sent a flurry of deep swipes at her former mate, tearing away fur, flesh, and skin on Cinderstorm's sides, back, face, neck, and belly, blood bubbling and frothing as it poured out, the gray she-cat wailing and thrashing.

Amberfall stepped away, staring mutinously at Cinderstorm as the warrior shuddered, bleeding out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Good bye," Amberfall purred, turning around and trotting off of the old and fresh blood stained hill and back to the Dark Forest, where she would meet Cinderstorm and continue from there.

* * *

**Total amount of words: 1, 954 words. **

**And I know the prophecy sucks, give me a break. And Amberfall has wings because it's a freak mutation. **

**Alas of Miseria, Ulciscere, and Mortem is Latin for Wings of Misery, Revenge, and Death.**


End file.
